The replacement of a knee joint may become necessary as a result of malformation, disease or injury. A major goal of a total knee replacement (TKR) is to restore normal knee joint operation thereby allowing the patient to carry out required functional activities without experiencing pain or instability. There is evidence that this goal can be achieved if the kinematics of the knee after the procedure are similar to the kinematics when the patient's knee was in a healthy condition, and if the shape of the components blends closely to the anatomical shapes of the femur and tibia. The kinematics can be described by two parameters. Firstly, the neutral path of motion of the femur with respect to the tibia during the flexion range when there is only a compressive force acting in the direction of the long axis of the tibia. Secondly, the laxity about the neutral path when an anterior-posterior shear force or internal-external torque are superimposed on the compressive force. In regard to the shape, the components should approximate the shapes of the average femur and tibia, The applicant has recognized this need and has developed a total knee replacement that accomplishes these goals.